dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
This article is about dragons in general. To see characters that are dragons, see the Dragon Category Overview With the possible exception of the Fae, dragons are the oldest and most powerful race in Furrae. Their lifespan generally runs into millions of years, and they are well-positioned to watch entire civilisations rise and fall. Appearance As a rule, dragons will tend to be very large and scaly with horns and occasionally hair. However the size and shape can vary considerably and it is not uncommon for them to be able to shapeshift, assuming the size and appearance of a normal Being or Creature. Attitudes and Abilities Dragons appear to be solitary creatures, both among themselves and among other races. There are rumours of secret organisations among them but this is not something that can be readily confirmed. It is likely that the difference in lifespan contributes to the fact that dragons will tend to remain aloof from other creatures, although this is probably not the only reason. They are very powerful and smart, even for Creatures, and many cannot be bothered to interact with other races at all. Those who do most likely have some ulterior motive, and tales of how a powerful demon or 'cubi have been double-crossed by a dragon are numerous. Ultimately a dragon's attitude will depend on the individual. Some are friendly, although even friendly dragons can sometimes tread upon people or things by accident - others take their place in history for their terrible deeds. There are rumours that members of the dragon race became envious of the Fae's magical kingdom, and worked together to create one of their own. Only the dragons themselves know if this is true and it is not something they will readily disclose. In terms of abilities, dragons are said to have "impenetrable" hides (according to the official demonology). Abel's attempt to decapitate Pyroduck in strip with what is later described in as a 'Vorpal dagger' (from Jabberwocky by Lewis Carroll) would suggest that dragons are either vulnerable in their Being form, or that specially-enchanted weapons are needed to slay them. Curiously there is a picture of a slain dragon in Abel's Story strip . Dragons do possess formidable and ancient magical abilities, and are quite capable of taking on an entire army of Beings, although it is said that they only usually fight with giant Gryphons, as dragon pride clashes with gryphon territoriality. Their chief weaknesses are avarice and a fondness for riddles and games. Their tendency to hoard means that if someone approaches a dragon with a desirable artifact to trade, they will often have the upper hand in the bargaining. Facts and Trivia *One of the most notable dragons is Balorie (pronounced 'Bay-Lore-Rye'). Considered a youth at a mere 57,822 years old, she has short-circuited the usual process of gaining respect and power by negotiating what is believed to be the first ever Dragon-Creature truce. In this way she sold many jealously-guarded dragon secrets to Beings and Creatures - to the disgust of her peers. However, this approach did allow her to obtain much knowledge and many artifacts in a short space of time that the traditional approach may never have obtained at all. This inspired many other dragons to follow her lead and trade with Beings and Creatures as well. Balorie herself has since disappeared - most likely living off her hoard on a sunny beach somewhere. *It has been claimed on the DMFA Forum that Cubi are a warped form of Dragon that are considered freaks among true dragons. While it is not impossible that Angels, Demons and 'Cubi were somehow created in this way, the theory is currently unsubstantiated. *It has been speculated on the forum that the plan by Destania and Biggs to "end the dragon race" may involve collapsing the hyperrealm containing the Dragon Kingdom, if such a kingdom does indeed exist. A less brutal variation is that they may simply destroy the link between it and Furrae, trapping the dragons within their own private universe. Notes category:DMFA races